John'Verse: Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!
by Stolen Childe
Summary: It's almost Dean's birthday and Jasper wants to hear a story. Dean complies. Story Nineteen of my John'Verse.  Slash


**Title:** Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!

**Author:** Stolen Childe

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dean, Castiel, Sam or Gabriel. I'm just playing with them!

**Rating:** PG

**Content/Warnings:** kid!fic, lite angst, birthday!fic, future!fic, mopey!Dean, conniving!John T., sap, fluff, Gabriel, ending may be cavity inducing

**Pairing/Characters:** Dean/Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, John T., Mary J., Jasper (child OCs)

**Word Count: **6200

**Summary:** It's Dean's birthday and Jasper wants to hear a story. Dean complies.

**Author's Notes:** Welcome to story Nineteen of my John'Verse. This was written in part because I wanted to give the details of Jasper's background story just as I had done for Mary and also in honour of Dean-o's B-day. Please enjoy! Comments are loved and cherished.

John's Age: 10 & 15

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!**

Dean was sitting in their living room of their new house, on their old couch, fire crackling merrily behind the grate and Jasper curled up on his lap watching the flames leap and dance in the hearth.

"Daddy, why do we have the same birthday? Mos'ouva kids at school don't. 'Cept Paula but her Mama had a… a… thingy that starts with a C done to make her born on her daddy's birthday," Jasper explained. He was five and just starting to love asking questions. Dean didn't mind; after Sam, Castiel, John and Mary, Dean was pretty well used to questions.

"Huh," Dean mused with a teasing grin, "that's pretty soon, isn't it?" Jasper nodded against his chest and Dean dropped a kiss on the untidy black locks under his chin because he could. He gave Jasper a little squeeze before answering his question.

"Because you were my birthday present."

Jasper pulled back and blinked wide blue eyes up at his father, "Really?"

Dean nodded with a grin, "Really, really. Best birthday present ever too, I'd have to say." Dean gave Jasper a quick tickle and the little boy was giggling soon thereafter, playfully batting Dean's hands away as he fought to gain his breath back.

"Can you tell me the story, Daddy?"

"Johnny and your Pop are better at telling stories, Kiddo."

"Daddy," Jasper whined. "Please? Pretty please?"

Who was Dean to deny those eyes anything?

Dean frowned, where to start?

"All right, so I was only a few years shy of fifty when you were born so having more kids wasn't exactly in the plans…"

xx

Dean leaned against the window, curtain pushed aside as he watched John and Mary play in the backyard. The two year old toddled shakily around in her pink rubber boots with ducks on them as John kept a vigilant eye over his cousin. He was so gentle with her, so patient and most nine year old boys Dean knew were not at all like that. Dean of course couldn't help but be proud of his son. He had been helping take care of the little girl practically since Sam had stumbled home with her. They had been raised together. Mary may be John's cousin but they were close as brother and sister. Dean thought a little sadly that it would be nice if John really could have a sibling, but he and Cas weren't a conventional couple and having more kids wasn't exactly something that was easy for them. Not to mention Dean was old… Well not really, but he felt it sometimes. Mostly just when Cas or John weren't around.

"God Cas, I can't believe he's almost ten already," Dean mused out loud as he felt the shift in air behind him. Arms curled around his waist a moment later and a sharp chin rested on his shoulder.

"Yes, time is a remarkable thing," Castiel agreed. "I never really noticed it before I became a parent."

"Nah, time's no biggy, it's just a silly little human construct, right?" Dean tried to shrug off the impending years that occasionally felt like they were breathing down his neck and threatening to smother him. He reached up and tightly gripped Castiel's arms over his chest, leaning into the warmth.

"Dean, we will be with one another truly for eternity. I promise you. Maybe not in these forms, but I will never leave you."

"Cas I'm gonna get old and gross and you'll be singing a totally different tune sooner than you think." The levity in Dean's voice was forced and Castiel could read it clearly as if it were written on a page in front of him. He tightened his arms once again around Dean and even put a tiny gentle shake of emphasis in there for good measure.

"My feelings for you will never change Dean Winchester, for you are the reason I have them in the first place. I would not have this life, or this place or this _love_ if I had never touched your soul and held it within me. Do you understand? So I don't care how human time changes you or how you will appear on the surface in ten, twenty, thirty years. I know you in your soul, at your foundation and it has only grown impossibly brighter throughout the years and our time together. I will _never_ leave you, now that I have you."

"Thanks Cas," Dean whispered gently. "Sometimes it hits harder that he's not really our little boy any more, you know? The older he gets, the scarier it gets. I just want to hold on to it a little while longer. Keep him my baby for a few more years."

"Well, I could reverse his aging process, but I am fairly certain he would never forgive me for it," Castiel remarked baldly.

Dean snorted, "Yeah, don't count on it. Know what would be awesome Cas? If he had a little brother. God, the fun Sam and I had when we got the chance. If I had to go through life without my brother I don't know what I would do. Too bad he can't get that, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Without my brothers I would have been lost many times over… Bal…" Castiel had to clear his throat and fight the guilt that threatened to overwhelm him. "Balthazar was very dear to me. I felt a great deal of responsibility and care for him. He was younger by several hundred years. Having someone there to take care of I found was… gratifying in entirely new ways."

"I know right?" Dean smiled sadly, squeezing Castiel's arms again as the angel dealt with his grief, loss and most of all guilt. "It's a nice thought and Johnny has Mary so he's not alone. Maybe Sam will have more kids one day."

"Perhaps."

xx

John crouched and watched Mary toddle from one puddle to another. She was awesome for a girl, and he loved her a lot but he only really had a small part of her. She wasn't really his sister and maybe she was in a lot of ways but they didn't have the same dad and she was really pretty different than him.

There were things they would never share like real siblings could and that made John pretty sad sometimes. He sometimes thought it would be cool to have a little brother or sister who was part angel just like him and he could teach them all kinds of cool things and they could practice flying together and coming up with cool ways to annoy Pop. Tie-dying Pop's wings, was only funny the first few times and then Pop got annoyed and John quickly needed new ideas.

Maybe if he had a brother or sister he could plan like that. Like Dad and Uncle Sam did. Dad and Uncle Sam were already super smart by themselves but when they put their heads together and did that ending each other's sentences thing and speaking each other's thoughts thing, John always kind of wished he could have that with someone too.

"Come on Mary, I promised your daddy you'd be in for your nap," John held out a hand.

"I no wanna nap!" Mary shouted and stomped her foot.

"But Mary, Uncle Sam said. I got to take you in now."

"No!"

John took a few steps towards her and giggling Mary ran the other way. John let out a heavy exasperated sigh and chased her around a few more minutes before giving up and looking quickly around him. He popped in just in front of her and startled she fell back onto her bottom, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. John swooped down and picked her up. She only let out a token protest before laying her head on his shoulder and letting him carry her in. John wouldn't be able to do that if he had a little brother or sister like him.

John gratefully handed the toddler over to his uncle who took her with a wide grin and ruffled John's hair.

"Thanks for looking after her Squirt. I managed to get that work done I needed to do."

"No problem Uncle Sam," John shrugged. "Hey, Uncle Sam?"

Sam stopped on his way to the basement to put Mary down and turned back to his nephew.

"What's up John?"

John bit his lip, "What's it like having a brother?"

Sam blinked away his surprise before answering, "It's ah… It's actually really great John. I'm not going to lie to you. Your dad and I went through a lot together. Even after all these years I can't imagine being away from him for very long. He's done a lot for me and I'm going to be grateful for that for the rest of my life."

John looked a little crestfallen, "That's what I thought… Hey, do you think I'd make a good big brother?"

Sam smiled, looked at Mary peacefully asleep in his arms and thought of all the ways John helped with her and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you'd be an awesome big brother."

"Thanks Uncle Sam," John grinned. "You should probably get her down now. Last time she didn't get her nap in time she dumped her apple sauce all over my head." John made a face at the memory.

Sam chuckled, "Yeah, we don't want that again."

"No way!" was John's emphatic reply.

John wandered down the hallway, aiming for a glass of something to drink when he caught the sound of his parents' low rumbling voices in the kitchen. John knew it was bad to eavesdrop… He really, really did but it was hard to resist sometimes. Besides, it's not like they were talking in private or anything, anyone could just wander into the kitchen. John bit his lip and slowed his steps.

"I guess I didn't really realize how much I wanted kids. Not at first. The thought of Ben being mine was kind of cool but I was also a tiny bit relieved when I found out he wasn't. I know that sounds awful… but then John came and my God, the world just blew wide, you know? I feel silly that I miss having a baby around. Maybe I'm just at that age? Oh well, we'll have grandkids eventually and then we'll have babies here again. That'll be cool."

"Yes, I agree… It will be. I'm sorry Dean, that I can't give you this. I wish I could. I want it as well.'

"Cas, don't apologize Babe, it's all good. Just Mary's growing up now too. It's hitting home, is all."

John figured that would be a good time to go in. He rounded the corner and flashed a grin at his parents, "What's hitting home?"

"Hey there Kiddo. Nothing. So you ready for lunch? Grilled cheese a la mode?" Dean brought the frying pan out with flourish.

John nodded, "Okay, sounds good."

Castiel shot his gaze up to the ceiling and sighed, "I have to get back. I'll be home tonight."

John bit his lip before making a decision, "Ah… hey Dad? Mind if we do a rain-check? I wanna go up to Heaven with Pop."

Dean quickly hid his crestfallen expression and forced a smile in place instead, "Sure thing Buddy. Grab something to go though, all right? You may be my angel baby but you gotta eat."

"Sure thing. Sorry Dad, I just… Sorry," John looked down at his toes for a moment.

"It's cool Johnny. See you both tonight."

"Come John," Castiel held out a hand. John hurried over and grabbed it. Dean dropped a kiss on John's head and Castiel's lips before stepping back and offering up a wave.

They landed and John fought the disorientation before things settled into images that his mind could process. He knew he was somewhat limited and his father and the other angels may not need anything to associate this angel space with, but John did.

The space around him quickly settled into the familiar office space John was accustomed to seeing. Though it was far more extravagant than any office on Earth, it actually more resembled a fancy hotel than an office building.

A plush beige carpet ran down the centre of a white marble corridor. The white marble walls reaching high above his head and various arched doors went seemingly endlessly down the hallway. Every once and a while a brilliant green plant in a golden urn broke up the monotony of the corridor.

John was getting kind of tall now, but was still nowhere near the slightly above average height of his parents. Castiel crouched down in his familiar form brushing the long strands of chestnut out of John's eyes.

"I am going to be in the War Room. I am not certain of the duration of the meeting, so once you have completed what it is you set out to complete here go back to the apartment, all right?"

"Yes Papa," John nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Promise me John, no wandering around parts of Heaven which are unknown to you," Castiel said sternly.

"Yes Papa," John huffed getting exasperated.

"John."

John looked down at his toes, "Sorry."

Castiel nodded once, "All right, where will you be?"

"I'm going to go visit Uncle Gabe if I can and if I'm not there I'll be at the library. If I'm not _there_ I'll be back at the apartment."

"Very well," Castiel stood then and handed John a wrapped sandwich from the deli that Dad really liked. "Eat."

"I will," John nodded accepting it with a thank you.

"Keep safe and I will see you later." Castiel turned and walked down the hallway after dropping a kiss on his son's head. John watched him go until his silhouette disappeared into the light of the corridor and then ran off in the opposite direction. When he found the door he was looking for he leaned bodily into it and swung it open, to reveal Uncle Gabriel leaning back on a red velvet couch that looked like it belonged to the Nineteen-Fifties. He was dressed in black silk lounge pants and a red and black smoking jacket, a magazine open on his lap which he quickly disappeared into the nether.

"Well if it isn't my favourite nephew. How are ya, Squirt?" Gabriel pulled a pipe out of nowhere that expelled bubbles and sparks instead of smoke.

John grinned as he came into the room, "I'm your only nephew."

"Which gives you all the more reason to be my favourite. Now what's brought you to my little slice of Heaven today?"

"My Dad."

"All right, I'm intrigued. Please, do go on."

John bit his lip than scrambled up onto the couch next to the archangel, sitting on his knees facing the man, "You know how you said if there was ever anything I needed?"

"Yes, Sir, I seem to recall that."

John sagged, relieved, "Well I ah… I know what I need… want, I guess. Maybe both… And!" John was quick to say, he didn't want his uncle to think him selfish, "It's not only for me. I know Dad really, really wants this too and he just doesn't think he'll get it."

"So, we talking angelic dad or human dad, here?" Gabriel asked, amused.

"Human, mostly, but angelic too. I don't think though that Pop has the juice to get this for me, I mean I kinda know he doesn't or he would have all ready. I was hoping maybe… Even if you can't yourself… if you could talk to Our Father."

"All right Kiddo… I'll bite, what is this grand and glorious thing you so desire?"

John bit his lip again than leaned forward, whispering rapidly into Gabriel's ear. As the archangel listened, his eyes widened and then a grin curled his lips, whiskey coloured eyes flashing.

"It'll take some time…"

John nodded quickly, "Of course."

"I may be able to swing it as a birthday present for your good ol' daddy. That cool?"

"Perfect!"

"Awesome," Gabriel grinned. "This is gonna be way too much fun. I need two things from you though."

John looked cautious now, "What?"

"First things first? Some of that blood you got floating around."

John nodded slowly, "K… And the second?"

"Don't look so terrified, Sparky! A hug!"

John grinned again and launched himself at his uncle, "I can do that."

xx

Castiel entered the apartment much later than he anticipated. The apartment wasn't much really, just a manifestation for John's comfort though it was perfectly functional. It was one open space, with a small kitchen, a living room and one bed, after all Castiel had no need to sleep. Everything was washed over in various shades of white. Castiel saw John was sleeping peacefully in the middle of the large mattress, surrounded by pillows and blankets. Clutched in his hand was a small knitted doll that had a striking resemblance to Dean. Castiel approached and caught Dean's familiar sent emanating from it and had to chuckle. He brushed a gentle hand through his son's hair and briefly cleaned up the space. Book and toys were scattered around all in odd neutral colours.

Once he was done he gathered John up in his arms and was about to head back to Earth went he caught sight of an odd mark on John's arm. It looked like scar. Castiel frowned and looked closer. It was indeed a scar and though it would be gone most likely by morning it was still incredibly disconcerting. Castiel would have to talk to Dean. That was not a conversation he looked forward to.

Castiel brought John home, and though he hadn't crawled into their bed since he was seven, he was still just a boy and the archangel took his son to their room as opposed to tucking him into bed. Something about that mark made Castiel want to keep his son close right now and he knew that Dean would of course have no objections.

Dean woke up when Castiel came into the room and blinked sleepily into the gloom, "Hey is everything okay?"

"Yes, no… I'm not certain. I wish to keep him close tonight however. I'll explain when he's at school tomorrow," Castiel whispered. "Go back to sleep."

"Cas…" Dean drifted uncertain, not at all willing to let go and sleep after such a pronouncement. Castiel smiled, gentle and reassuring and lay John down on the bed. The boy stirred a little, but did not wake and Castiel was glad the boy was already dressed a pair of soft linen pajamas. They wouldn't have to wake John tonight.

"I'll change and then join you in a moment," Castiel said, brushing a hand through John's hair earning a soft contented mewl. Dean nodded, resigned, knowing he'd just have to wait and settled back in bed. John muttered and curled up at his dad's side before dropping off again.

xx

John was up and off to school without incident the next day. Though he was a little surprised about taking Angel Express he hadn't objected because it let him sleep in an extra thirty minutes. When Castiel was back, dressed casually for a change, and Dean was well on his way to being properly caffeinated Castiel sat across from him at the kitchen table and waited.

"So what happened?" Dean demanded with urgent narrowed eyes.

"I don't know," Castiel shook his head. "When I picked him up from the apartment last night—"

Dean frowned, "Apartment? I thought you were Heaven. What apartment?"

"Dean," Castiel said patiently. "John is only half angel and due to that lacks a certain perception that full angels have. Though some angels chose to view Heaven in ways that are recognizable to humans it is not at all required. For John however, it is and he manifests certain environments in order for his mind to better understand his surroundings. Perhaps when he is older he will be able to view Heaven differently. As it is now he manifests apartments, buildings and corridors to ease the transition from the rather substantial Earth to the quite intangible Heaven."

"Oh," Dean said quietly, "you guys didn't tell me."

"I am sorry for that. However, Dean, not to sound insensitive, but that is not my point."

"Right, you wanted to tell me something."

"When I went to retrieve John last night I saw that he had a small scar on his arm. For the remnants of an injury to be that visible it either happened quite recently or it was rather severe. He was well asleep when I arrived so the former is not a possibility which brings me to wonder what could possibly have happened. Did he injure himself while playing yesterday and I was not made aware?" Castiel's tone was mildly affronted at the thought of such a wound being inflicted on his child without his knowledge.

"No Cas, he didn't," Dean was quick to reassure.

"Which means it would have happened while I was apart from him," Castiel frowned down at the table top. "I was certain these troubles were behind us. I'm very sorry Dean, for being negligent. John assured me if he were not at the apartment he would be with Gabriel or at the library."

Dean could hear the guilt clear in Castiel's voice and though he may have gotten angry in the past, John was of an age where should be able to be left relatively unattended in Heaven for a few hours, or whatever they used to calculate the passing of time up in the clouds.

"Hey Cas, don't worry about it. Maybe he cut himself on one of his toys or he got too rough with Gabriel in training."

Castiel nodded but clearly he was not convinced. Dean couldn't blame his angel, he had a strange twisting in his stomach as well.

xx

The weeks passed quietly and the holidays came and went. Dean shuffled into the kitchen hunching down in his flannel pajama pants and an old hoodie he forgot he even owned. It was cool and crisp that morning. The clouds finally released their weight and an even blanket of light fluffy snow had settled over the yard.

Dean let the light curtains settle back in place, clinging for a moment to the moisture on the glass before easing. Dean shuffled over to make coffee, cursing the fact that he thought slippers were lame as the chill of the linoleum crept up the soles of his feet.

The house was almost painfully quiet. Sam was home but would be dead to the world until at least 9:30 and though Mary was there too she usually amused herself downstairs until Sam got up.

It was the morning of January 24th and Dean was alone in the kitchen making his own coffee and nursing his hurt feelings.

He was a little upset admittedly when Castiel received the emergency call from Gabriel the night before and John wanted to go with him. Dean though would never begrudge John heading up to his second home, had just slapped on a fake smile and waved.

The boy was doing that more and more lately, running out on Dean to pop up to Heaven when they had plans. It hurt, but John was nearly ten now and wouldn't want to hang around his ol' dad forever. Dean sighed and took a sip of rapidly cooling coffee. He didn't really want to celebrate forty-five anyway.

Dean was jolted back as the padding of tiny slipper-shod feet sounded in the room and small pudgy little girl arms wrapped only a quarter a way around him as Mary barreled into Dean's side.

"Mowrn'nin Unca Dean Hap'y Berfday," his niece mumbled against his arm.

"Well morning Sunshine," Dean grinned put his coffee a safe distance away and turned to lift her onto his lap.

"Where's everybody?" Mary asked, titling her neck back to peer up at Dean. Dean winced and gently straightened her head so it wasn't at such a horrible angle. He had read back when John was about her age that children shouldn't tilt their heads back like that and he always cringed when he saw it now.

"Uncle Cas had to go to work and Johnny went with him," Dean replied.

Mary looked positively aghast on Dean's behalf, "But Unca Dean it your _birthday!_"

"I know, but sometimes adults can't have everything they want on their birthdays. They'll make it up to me when they can. It's very good of you to remember though, Sweet Girl. Thank you."

"I's got you present. Dada help me wap it. Yous want it?"

"Of course I do! I'm sure it's a fantastic present. But we'll wait 'til your daddy gets his lazy bum outta bed, okay?" Dean smiled down and tickled her.

Mary giggled, "'Kay!"

"What bum would that be?" Sam muttered a little blurry eyed as he shuffled into the kitchen. Dean snorted when he saw the ridiculous dog slippers on brother's feet that were about a size and a half too small. Sam's overgrown feet matched the rest of his body and dangled off the back of the fuzzy brown poly-blend. _My __**toes**__ get cold Dean, they do the trick_. Had been Sam's response when Dean commented after he saw them for the first time.

"Daddy!" Mary squealed and bounded off of Dean. Dean smiled a little sadly, he may be an awesome uncle, but Sam would undoubtedly win every time with her. Dean's kid brother turned out to be a pretty amazing dad and Mary practically idolized her father.

"Hi there Baby Girl," Sam grinned, swooping down and lifting her high in the air. Mary squealed in delight, her arms out like wings as she was swept through the air before Sam settled her in one smooth motion on his hip. She sat there contentedly, watching with mild interest as her father puttered around and made his coffee one handed.

"Cas not back yet?" Sam asked, coming over and sitting across from Dean with Mary on his lap.

Dean mutely shook his head and absently twisted his coffee cup on the table top, it was cold now but the pot was too far away.

"Juice or milk, Butterfly?" Sam asked.

Mary frowned as if it were the question of life itself before she answered solemnly, "Ma'go juice."

"Mango huh? Aren't we getting fancy," Sam grinned, shifting to get up.

"Nah, I got it. Wanna warm-up anyway," Dean gestured with his coffee cup.

"Dean, I can get it, it's your birth—"

"Just another day Sammy."

"But Dean forty-f—"

Dean was already at the fridge when he answered, "I got it." He pulled Mary's favourite Disney Princess sippy cup from the rack and poured the juice in, sliding the carton away and kicking the fridge closed with his foot then went over and splashed a bit more coffee in his mug. He came back to the table and placed the cup before his niece.

"What do you say Mare-Bear?" Sam prompted gently in her ear.

"Than-Q, Unca Dean," Mary beamed.

"No problem, Princess," Dean smiled back.

They sat and drank for several long moments, talking inanely about random things as the brothers always did when it was just them, because really, though Mary was adorable she wasn't much of a conversationalist. She had wandered off after finishing what she wanted to of her juice but came back soon enough with a colouring book and her basket of crayons. Another several moments passed of banal domesticity before Mary looked up, tilting her head back towards her father – Dean winced and resisted the urge to reach out and support her neck.

"Hungry," Mary stated quite plainly.

"Was waiting for that," Sam grinned. "What should we make?"

"Unca Dean's birthday. He pick," Mary reasoned.

"Wonderful idea Mary," Sam dropped a kiss to her blond curls. The younger Winchester brother turned to the elder, "Well Birthday Boy? You heard the girl."

Dean shook his head, almost embarrassed but he shrugged one shoulder and smiled nonetheless, "Chocolate chip banana pancakes?"

Sam quirked one brow, "Tall order."

"Then I asked the right person," Dean quipped.

"Har, har…" Sam rolled his eyes but he was smiling. "Chocolate chip banana pancakes it is." Sam deposited Mary on the chair and gave her a stern look before she could climb up onto her knees, she stilled in her wriggling and waited patiently while Sam reached behind the table and grabbed her booster seat. He lifted her and placed her on it before tucking her snuggly against the table.

Dean watched the ease of it all, amused that this was the same guy who stumbled in at two o'clock in the morning, wide-eyed and terror-stricken at the thought of (very unplanned and very surprising) parenthood.

"Proud of you Sammy," Dean said gruffly. Sam looked startled for a moment before he smiled gently at his brother and pulled the mix from the cupboard.

"Thanks Dean," Sam replied quietly as he began mashing the bananas.

The lapsed once more into companionable silence while Sam cooked and Dean coloured with Mary. When the pancakes were made Sam bit his lip and tucked some away in the oven for John and Cas, hoping they'd be home soon.

After the breakfast was served and plates set out (Mary only made a slight fuss when her colouring was cleared away, and calmed immediately when her heart-shaped pancake was set before her on her Disney Princess plate) Sam looked over at Dean then away quickly again.

"Spit it out Sam, I know you've been itching to say _something_."

Sam shot his gaze over to his daughter who was humming to herself and very involved in eating before asking, "You sure you're all right, Dean? With them not here?"

"Sam," Dean's tone was warning.

Sam learned over the forty-plus years of living with his brother when to push and when to keep his trap firmly shut, "All right, all right. Good pancakes?"

"Not as good as mine," Dean said smugly, "but decent."

"Good."

xx

"Dean? You wanna come out and build a snowman with Mary and me?" Sam asked, pausing at the front door.

Dean looked up from his paper, red pen firmly between his teeth, he took it away and smiled, "Nah, you kids have fun. I'm gonna keep looking for a hunt."

Sam shrugged, "Suit yourself."

"Always do," Dean grinned.

As soon as the door shut solidly behind Sam, Dean put his paper and pen aside and scrubbed one hand down his face. He sighed heavily and leaned back against the cushioned chair, closing his eyes.

Dean supposed he could have gone out with his brother and had fun for a while, but he could only take being around Sam's happy family when his own was God only knew where and far too far out of Dean's reach. As much as he tried to be okay with it, it really did hurt that they would both take off on him. Forty-five was kind of a big deal but neither of them where here to celebrate it with him.

"God, I've turned into a bitter old man way before my time," Dean muttered to himself and debated the merits of a birthday nap then shot that idea down as too pathetic. Just when he was about to turn his attention back to the paper he felt it: that peculiar tingle in the air that his body had come to sense after all the years of living with and around Castiel and John. He sat up and turned just as Castiel came into focus behind the chair.

"Dean," Castiel said. He looked nearly as shell-shocked as he did the one and only time Dean thought it was a good idea to take Cas out to a brothel. Hurt feelings immediately forgotten Dean rushed around the chair and towards the angel, cupping a stubbled cheek in one hand.

"Cas, what is it?"

"Ah… Dean. There's something…"

"John, where's Jo—" Another tingle and Dean cut himself off, turning on the spot once again to see John, not at all panic stricken or shocked. Rather he stood there, the very picture of prideful calm, a beatific smile on his young face.

"John… What's...?"

John came over and took one each of his fathers' hands. He brought them together, much like an officiator at a wedding ceremony and left his own, much smaller hand resting on top.

"Happy Birthday Dad. Hope you like your present."

"My present? John what's…?"

John closed his eyes, his lips began to move silently and then a glow began to originate from Dean and Castiel's clasped hands. A glow the like of Dean had only seen on one previous occasion. He turned wide green eyes down to his serene son and watched in awe as the light pulsed and grew and formed.

"Johnny what did you…?" Dean trailed off as the light finally cleared and there, curled gentle and safe in John's arms was a tiny perfect infant.

"I heard you two," John confessed, "back in November when you guys were talking about… about wanting more kids and I knew Papa couldn't do it himself and well I don't really get to talk to God much so I went to the next best thing and called in my favour. Here, Daddy, take your son."

"My… John…" Dean took the proffered bundle, swaddled in impossibly soft pure white linen and looked down just as large, incredibly blue eyes blinked open wide. "Cas did you…?"

"Not long before you, Dean. I tried to come back before John to tell you but he was close behind me. We have another child. Gabriel gifted us with another son."

Dean was very quiet for a very long time as he looked down rapt in awe at the calm, quietly staring child, the intensity of his gaze was felt straight through to Dean's soul and he saw himself and Castiel combined perfect and beautiful in this new little angelic human.

"Dad… are you mad?" John asked hesitantly.

"Mad?" Dean blinked.

"You aren't saying anything…" John faltered. "I thought you wanted… I…"

"John," Dean interrupted. "Thank you. You made me very, very happy. Thank you."

Carefully Dean eased himself to his knees and shifted the new baby so he was nestled in one arm and reached the other out to cup John's cheek.

"Really?" John asked, voice small. Dean could only nod as he felt his eyes burn. Castiel knelt quickly as well and wrapped his arm around the other side of John and one around Dean. The three of them brought their foreheads together and rested in the circle of their arms.

"John. Thank you," Castiel whispered, kissing the three men.

John nodded and sniffled grinning through his tears, "Your welcome."

"He needs a name John," Dean said.

John shook his head, "Papa should name him. I can't."

"John are you sure?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, you named me so Papa should name my…" John's grin grew wider, "baby brother."

"Cas?" Dean prompted.

Castiel bit his lip and looked away, "I've been rather partial to one name… No particular reason really…"

"What is it?" Dean asked.

"Jasper?" Castiel offered it hesitantly.

Dean grinned, "I like it… Cas and Jass."

Castiel shook his head, "No, I wasn't intending…"

"Nope, too late, I like it now. How about you Johnny, good name?"

John grinned, "Jasper."

Castiel flicked his gaze down, up to boy and man and then away again, "Jasper Samuel."

Dean nodded quickly and tightly, fighting the choking in his throat, "Yeah, that's pretty good."

"Hey, guys, what happened?" Sam's panicked voice jolted the three free from their huddle. Concern clear on Sam's face, he held the confused looking Mary tight against his chest.

Dean stood and his cheeks were beginning to ache from how broadly he was grinning, "I just found out what kept Cas and John so long… They had to get my birthday present. I want you to introduce you to someone. Meet your nephew: Jasper Samuel…" Dean paused to smile over at Castiel, "Balthazar Winchester."

xx

Dean chucked low and dropped a kiss to Jasper's head, "God… first time I ever saw your Papa cry like that Jass… Sorry we gave you such a mouthful for a name but it couldn't be anything else."

Jasper snuggled closer and looked up at his father, "You were really that happy to get me?"

"No," Dean shook his head.

Jasper looked crestfallen for a moment before he was jolted by a hand resting gently on his back. He looked over to see Castiel kneeling by the couch, "We were happier than we can possibly put into words."

John appeared behind the couch and leaned over the back of it ruffling Jasper's hair from around their dad's shoulder, "You're pretty special, Squirt."

Dean rolled his eyes, "Jesus, right old love-fest we have going on here… All the sickening sweetness is giving me cavities… Took you guys long enough to get here."

"Dad, it's like a minute passed midnight," John rolled his eyes right back.

"Happy Birthday," Castiel smiled.

**End**


End file.
